


The Chicks Dig It

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art from the Ashes Writing Challenge!<br/>Challenger: Vampire Paladin<br/>Challenge: Theme, Song Inspiration<br/>Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZAkUOyFsD0<br/>Rating: G<br/>Disclaimer: The characters Jacob, Father Time, and Bob are owned By Vampire Paladin from a D&D game I play with her, the character Amar was created by me. This is based off of a few things I know of Jacob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chicks Dig It

Jacob was laying flat on his back smiling like a fool as the girls were fawning over his accident and seeing if he was okay. “I think I hurt right here!” he said with a heart wrenching groan as he tapped his neck the hot bombshell blond happily put her lips to his neck giving it a soft fluttering kiss. He could do nothing but smile like the fool that he was.

 

“Why the hell do you do shit like that Jacob?” His partner asked as he walked into the modern healers room where Jacob was sitting on a high hard table his shoulder wrapped tightly his arm over his chest in a partial cast. It was nothing new to have to pick Jacob up at a Healers house. It was always the same really.

 

Father time would send them both on an errand to one of the many worlds that they could visit and Jacob would always find a way to spend his twenty four hours of banishment before they could leave to another world or back to father times own world. “The Chicks DIG it man!” Jacob said with a laugh as he smiled foolishly at his friend and partner. “Didn’t you see the BOMB shell that kissed me?” He was happy and giddy.

 

“What did the healer give you Jacob?” Amar asked as he watched his friend laugh like a hyena on the table. Amar was a slight Elf from a world not much different then Jacob. He had simple dirty blond hair that he kept long and down to hide his pointed ears from people who wouldn’t understand him. He also wore charcoal coloured pants and a tan tunic with it. He also had many clothes that would suit other worlds. In this one he was lucky to get away with his normal garb but in others he would wear blue jeans and a polo shirt, or another he would be in leather, and others they were in so many furs no matter what would happen he would be warm.

 

“Ummm, something called Morphine!” Jacob smiled at his partner in their travels. Unlike the elf Jacob was human and often had the perfect outfit to fit into a world. Currently he was wearing nothing more then a hospital gown and his brown hair was messy from the fall. His eyes looked black from being so dilated you wouldn’t know that they had colour in them.

 

It was after Amar checked the time on the ‘watch’ he wore that the doctor walked back in. “Well, it appears it is only a fracture, keep your arm up and you should be fine in a few days!” She said as she showed him the black film that was what he learned called an X-ray. Jacob giggled again as she was talking and looking more at her chest then the film, it was Amar who was curious of the item she held.

 

“You sure you can’t kiss me better Doctor?” Jacob asked smirking to her chest. He didn’t notice her look of annoyance as she put the film back in the large envelope and went to walk out with a hard sounding “Leave” command. Amar rushed out after her as Jacob stood off the bench to don his clothing. 

 

“Doctor!” He spoke softly and calmly putting on a nice smile and using all he knew of this world, that was not a whole lot, to hopefully be able to take the picture of Jacobs arm. “Would it be alright if we took the X-Ray home with us for our own doctor to look at it and make sure that he gets the proper care he will need when we get home?” He smiled at her as she handed the folder back to the other man and walked through another door picking up a chart as she went. “Thank you!” He spoke after her retreating form as Jacob clapped him on the back with his good hand. 

 

“Well where too mate?” Jacob asked as they walked out of the Healers Building.

 

“Back to Father Time!” Amar said as they walked down a paved sidewalk. The cars on the street rushing pass them quickly. “We need to get you back and healed and find out where we go next!” He was obviously annoyed at his companion. Since day one this has been happening.

 

“Your mad!” Jacob said as they moved past a few people and into a back lane area.

 

“Obviously!” Amar said looking around before pressing the buttons on his ‘watch’ for Father Time’s world. He quickly vanished in thin air appearing in a small area of bushes Jacob soon appeared beside him.

 

“You got to get rid of that stick in your arse Amar!” Jacob said before really looking to see where they had turned up. Amar was already walking to the small house in the clearing pulling his hair into a ponytail the X-ray under his arm against his ribs. “Hey ignoring me is childish!” Amar just continued to walk as Jacob ran after him smiling all the while.

 

Knocking on the door Amar walked into the house that they had soon learned to call home. It was a nice place with items from all over the worlds collected. Father Time enjoyed the things they brought back for him. “Father Time we are back!” Amar said as Jacob went to the living area and threw himself on the couch. Amar just shook his head as he heard Bob from the other room yelling about something.

 

“Pay up Time old buddy!” Bob said as Amar walked into the room pulling the X-Ray out of the envelope. “Oh another one?” Bob said laughing as Time passed him the deck of cards and the money he bet on the game they were playing. Bob was always a weird thing to see for the first few times, he was a skeleton after all.

 

“Yes another one! That… MORON will never learn will he?” Amar yelled as he handed the X-ray to Father Time.

 

“He may never learn to stop being himself, but that is what makes him good he knows his job Amar like you know yours!” Father Time was a nice fellow often hidden in his cloaks and his voice was always nice to hear. He seemed to be truly a fatherly figure. They all moved to the living room to see Jacob laying his head back and dozing lightly. “So what was it this time?”

 

“Something called a Half Pike!” Amar responded as he sat down.

 

“Instead of a Full Pike?” Bob asked laughing sitting in a tall back arm chair across from where Father time now sat.

 

Amar sighed before he started to tell the tale. “Well we were quick in the quest you gave us, the Drow left long before we arrive we figure. Many of the locals were confused by the idea of a living bean with skin darker then the night. So with many hours in till our.” He was still not sure what to call the item he wore on his wrist so he chose to show Father Time who nodded to continue. “When he noticed there was nothing to do we walked around and came across all these women fawning over men on these planks of wood with small wheels on them. It looks like they were flying on these things and of course when one went up a wall and did a fancy spin the women fawned over him. That got our own womaniser interested!”

 

Bob was laughing hard at this point as Jacob snored where he lay on the couch. Father time motioned for him to continue the tail.

 

“Well Jacob got on one of these wood things and started to push himself with one leg around and soon learned the basic way to work one. He was zooming around and the women were all into it. Soon he was trying that wall climb himself and didn’t make it. Instead he landed with a large crack to the ground the board with wheels hit him in the head and the women ran to see if he was okay. As always we found a healer got him looked at and came home the moment we could!” Amar rolled his eyes as Bob slapped his knee and howled in laughter.

 

“Did he at least get his kiss?” It was like a game for Jacob it seemed and Bob enjoyed it a lot. Amar only nodded as he stood and pardoned himself for sleep. It was Father Time who smiled at Jacob who had an eye opened.

 

“Why do you do stunts like that son?” Father Time asked softly as Jacob sat up looking at him and Bob. His grin was like that of a cat who caught a mouse.

 

“Scars Heal, the Glory Fades, Pain hurts, but only for a minute, Life is Short, and I want to live it! Plus the Chicks Dig it!” With that Jacob too stood up and walked up the stairs listening to both Bob and Father Time laughing hard down in the Living Room. It made sense to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written long ago with many original characters. It was so much fun. I need to get back into challenge writing. If you have a prompt for me after reading this please feel free to give me the prompt. Please note I will pick a fandom I think suits it, and one I can work with!


End file.
